kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Break/Burst/Explosion
Both Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz possess their own Time finisher, which are activated by pressing the Ride On Starter on their Rider Ridewatch inserted into the Ziku-Driver before pressing the Ride On Ruser and rotating the Ziku Circular 360 degrees. To activate a legendary Time Break/Burst, the additional pressing of the Legend Ridewatch Ride On Starter is needed before rotating the Driver. Zi-O possesses the while Geiz possesses the . Kamen Rider Woz also has his own Time finisher, called the . Gallery : A series of magenta-colored characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then jumps high as the "Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Zi-O's right foot as Zi-O performs a kicking attack. * : This finisher has two variations. **Rider Punch: Zi-O coated his left fist with pink energy before delivering a straight punch to his enemy. **Rider Kick: Zi-O performs an enhanced version of his Time Break. * https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/5954/: A green energy cube and a series of magenta characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O Trinity then leaps into the air as a series of yellow characters line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the enemy flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero. * : Grand Zi-O summons as many riders he needed to perform their finishing attacks to the enemy. He could opt to freeze them temporarily to deal some strikes to the enemy beforehands. **Alternatively,In the final battle against Another Zi-O II and as shown in Ganbarizing game, the All Twenty Time Break has a variant that takes a literal approach to its name. Grand Zi-O summons all of his 19 Heisei Rider predecessors after kicking the target to create giant energy projection and then deliver a combination Rider Kick attack to destroy his target. ***Build, Kuuga, OOO & Gaim ***All 19 Heisei Riders Zi-O Time Break Part 1.png|Time Break (Step 1: Character hologram creating) Zi-O Time Break Part 2.png|Time Break (Step 2: Character merge and imprint) Zi-O Time Break Part 3.png|Time Break (Step 3: Rider Kick) Twice Time Break (Punch).png|Twice Time Break (Punch) Twice Time Break Kick ver. Printing.png|Twice Time Break (Prelude: Character hologram creating) Twice Time Break Kick ver.png|Twice Time Break (Kick) Time Break Burst Explosion Part 1.png|Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion (Step 1: Three Riders' projection) Time Break Burst Explosion Part 2.png|Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion (Step 2: Character hologram creating) Time Break Burst Explosion Part 3.png|Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion (Step 3: Rider projection absorbing) Time Break Burst Explosion Part 4.png|Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion (Step 4: Kick) Time Break Burst Explosion Part 5.png|Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion (Step 5: Timer detonate) ATTB Ver 1 Step 1.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Legend Rider summoning) ATTB Ver 1 Step 2 Genius Finish.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Build's Genius Finish) ATTB Ver 1 Step 3 Suika Squash.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 1) (Step 3: Gaim's Suika Squash: Twin Bladed Slice) ATTB Ver 1 Step 4 Blast Pegasus.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 1) (Step 4: Kuuga's Blast Pegasus) ATTB Ver 1 Step 5 Gatakiriba Kick.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 1) (Step 5: OOO's Gatakiriba Kick) ATTB Ver 2 Step 1.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 2) (Step 1: Legend Rider summoning) ATTB Ver 2 Step 2.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 2) (Step 2: Legend Riders' Rider Kick) ATTB Ver 2 Step 3.png|All Twenty Time Break (Ver. 2) (Step 3: Grand Zi-O's Rider Kick) - Mirror World= * : : A series of magenta-colored, mirrored "Kick" characters appear and circle the enemy. Mirror Zi-O then jumps high as the reversed "Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Mirror Zi-O's left foot as Mirror Zi-O performs a flying kick into the the enemy. Mirror Zi-O Time Break 1.png|Time Break (Step 1: Character hologram creating) Mirror Zi-O Time Break 2.png|Time Break (Step 2: Character merge and imprint) Mirror Zi-O Time Break 3.png|Time Break (Step 3: Rider Kick) - Legend Riders= :Zi-O performs a variation of Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish that has the chart occupy a straight line that accelerates him as he slashes and stabs the enemy several times with the Drill Crusher Crusher. Vortex Time Break Chart.png|Vortex Time Break (Step 1: White Energy Chart) Vortex Time Break Slash.png|Vortex Time Break (Step 2: Drill Crusher Crusher slashing) Vortex Time Break Stabbing.png|Vortex Time Break (Step 3: Drill Crusher Crusher stabbing) - Ex-Aid= * : Zi-O performs a variation of Ex-Aid Action Gamer's finisher. After a prelude appears, Zi-O tosses the prelude screen to the air before pounding the ground with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers to send the enemy flying. Zi-O then tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes through the katakana that make "Critical Time Break" for a flurry of smashes that project the attack name's kana within each hit. critical time break prelude.jpg|Critical Time Break (Prelude Screen) critical time break screen throw.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 1: Throwing the prelude screen text) critical time break ground pound.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 2: Ground Energy Wave) critical time break bar smash.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 3: Smashing the green bar of the "prelude screen") critical time break punch.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 4: Rapid-fire flurry of punches) - Fourze= * : Zi-O performs a variation of Fourze Base States' Rocket Drill finisher, he transforms into a rocket-like state to fly himself and the enemy into the Earth's upper atmosphere before delivering a corkscrew kick with his lower half covered in magenta energy. This variation is dubbed by Zi-O as the . Limit Time Break prelude.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 1: Rocket transformation) Limit Time Break launch.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 2: Launching the enemy) Limit Time Break character imprint.png|Limit Time Break (Step 3: Character merge and imprint) Limit Time Break kick.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 4: Tailspin Kick) - OOO= * : Zi-O performs a variation of OOO's Tatoba finisher, leaps to the air as three giant medal-like projections (In which the medals have "Taka" (タカ), "Tora" (トラ), and "Batta" (バッタ) written on them) appear in front of him. Zi-O then drops down for a kicking attack with the three medals converging into one. The image on the converged medal is similar to OOOArmor's chest-plate. Scanning Time Break Medals.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 1: Medal projection) Scanning Time Break Tatoba Crest.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 2: Chest-plate projection) Scanning Time Break Explosion.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 3: Explosion) - Gaim= * : Zi-O performs a variation of Gaim's Daidaimaru Naginata Mode finisher, this finisher has two variations. **Zi-O slashes the enemy with the Daidaimaru Zs before trapping them in an badly drawn orange sphere. **Zi-O slashes the enemy with the Daidaimaru Zs, causing him to split. Squash Time Break Slice.png|Squash Time Break (Step 1: Energy Slash) Squash Time Break Orange.png|Squash Time Break (Step 2: Orange encasement) Squash Time Break Double slash.png|Squash Time Break (Step 1: Energy Slash) Squash Time Break Enemy split up.png|Squash Time Break (Step 2: Enemy split) - Decade (Build Form)= * : Zi-O performs a variation of Build's Sparkling Finish in which a small, red and blue, hourglass-shaped vortex appears before kicking the enemy. Build Final Attack Time Break.PNG|(B-B-B-Build Final Attack Time Break) - Decade (Ryuki Form)= * : Zi-O performs Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick attack. Ryuki Final Attack Time Break.PNG|(Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryuki Final Attack Time Break) - Double= * : Zi-O performs a variation of Double's Joker Extreme, with the Rider Armor assuming humanoid forms representing Double's halves, with all three converging on the target in a rider kick similar to the Triple Extreme. Maximum Time Break Jumping.png|Maximum Time Break (Prelude: Jumping) Maximum Time Break kick.png|Maximum Time Break }} }} - Geiz= This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Geiz projects a vision of the enemy's defeat as a series of yellow-colored and characters appear in a line towards the enemy before Geiz performs a flying kick through the characters, foot and visor lining up with them. The projected enemy acts in reverse as it and the enemy converge at the point where the kick hits, the enemy then following the projection's path back to where it started to be destroyed exactly where Geiz predicted at the beginning of the attack. **Rider Break: Using the Ride Striker, Geiz spins and hits the enemy twice before launching him in the air and rams it into the wall. * : Has two variations. **Rider Kick: Geiz performs a combination variation of Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike and Faiz's Axel Form finsher, he quick does a flying side kick charged with blue energy before quickly kicking the enemy from all directions as a series of yellow-colored and characters appear in a line towards the enemy before Geiz performs a flying kick through the characters, foot and visor lining up with them. **Rider Slash: Geiz moves in high speed and deliver several slash attacks to the enemy. Geiz_Time_Burst_hologram_creating.png|Time Burst (Kick) (Prelude: Vision creating) Geiz Time Burst.png|Time Burst (Kick) Geiz Time Burst Striker spinning.png|Time Burst (Break) (Prelude: Spinning) Geiz Time Burst Striker crushing.png|Time Burst (Break) Hyakuretsu Time Burst 1.png|Hyakuretsu Time Burst (Kick) (Part 1: Afterimages) Hyakuretsu Time Burst 2.png|Hyakuretsu Time Burst (Kick) (Part 2: Character merge and imprint) Hyakuretsu Time Burst 3.png|Hyakuretsu Time Burst (Kick) (Part 3: Rider Kick) Hyakuretsu Time Burst Ver2.png|Hyakuretsu Time Burst (Slash) - Legend Riders= : This finisher has two variations. **Geiz performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick where his body and mask glow and his right foot is enveloped in an orange flame produced by the Parka Ghosts before he performs a flying kick covered in spiritual energy. **Geiz creates a ball of orange spiritual energy before throwing it at the enemy. Omega Time Burst.png|Omega Time Burst (ver 1.) Ghost Omega Time Burst v2.png|Omega Time Burst (ver 2.) - Drive= * : which has two variations: **Geiz performs a variation of Drive's JustiSmash, where he speeds around rapidly punching the enemy. **Geiz sends multiple Shift Tires flying at the enemy. Hissatsu Time Burst.png|Hissatsu Time Burst Drive Time Burst v2.png|Hissatsu Time Burst ver.2 - Build= * : which has two variations: **Rider Kick: Geiz performs Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish attack; creating a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. **Rider Thrust: Geiz performs a variation of the RabbitTank's Vortex Finish that has the energy chart occupy a straight line he slides on and stabs the enemy with the Drill Crusher Crusher. Vortex Time Burst chart and formulas binding.png|Vortex Time Burst (Prelude: White Energy Chart binding) Vortex Time Burst kicking.png|Vortex Time Burst (Kick) Vortex Time Burst ver2 Chart.png|Vortex Time Burst (Prelude: White Energy Chart) Vortex Time Burst ver2 Stab.png|Vortex Time Burst (Thrust) - Faiz= * : This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Has two variations. ***With the Faiz Pointer Pointer summoned, Geiz performs Faiz's Crimson Smash Rider Kick. ***Geiz directly kicks enemy and performs Faiz's Crimson Smash. **Rider Punch: With the Faiz Shot Shot summoned, Geiz performs Faiz's Grand Impact attack. Exceed Time Burst Pointer on.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Faiz Pointer Pointer summoning) Exceed Time Burst Photon Blood charge.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Photon Blood charging) Exceed Time Burst jumping.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 1) (Step 3: Jumping) Exceed Time Burst shoot out.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 1) (Step 4: Energy drill shoot out) Exceed Time Burst kick.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 1) (Step 5: Kick) Exceed Time Burst Faiz symbol.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 1) (Step 6: Displaying Faiz's symbol) Kikai Full Metal Break2.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 2) (Step 1: Kick & Energy drill shoot out) Exceed Time Burst Ver3 End.png|Exceed Time Burst (Kick) (Ver. 2) (Step 2: Displaying Faiz's symbol) Exceed Time Burst prelude.png|Exceed Time Burst (Punch) (Step 1: Energy drill shoot out) Exceed Time Burst punch.png|Exceed Time Burst (Punch) (Step 2: Punch) Exceed Time Burst Faiz symbol v2.png|Exceed Time Burst (Punch) (Step 3: Displaying Faiz's symbol) - Wizard= * : Geiz leaps to air as he performs Rider Kick, with his right leg enlarged to massive size by a Wizard's Flame Style Magical Portal, thus destroying the enemy. Strike Time Burst Portal.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 1 : Magical Portal creating) Strike Time Burst Flame gathering.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 2 : Flame absorbing) Strike Time Burst Gaint foot kick.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 3 : Leg enlarging and kick) - Genm= * : In a manner similar to the Shakariki Sports's Sports Gamer attack, Geiz runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful Rider Kick that destroy the enemy. Genm Critical Time Burst circle.png|Critical Time Burst (Prelude: Fast speed running) Genm Critical Time Burst kick.png|Critical Time Burst - Ex-Aid= * : Geiz jumps up and hits the enemy with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers before jumping around the enemy and delivering a kick. Critical Time Burst.png|Critical Time Burst }} }} - Woz= : Woz sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. Woz Time Explosion Projection.png|Time Explosion (Step 1: Timer cube projection) Woz Time Explosion Kick.png|Time Explosion (Step 2: Rider Kick) Woz Time Explosion Judgement.png|Time Explosion (Step 3: Timer cube detonate) - Shinobi= * : Has two variations. **Woz creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode. **Woz simply attack the enemy with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode. Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu clones.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack (Clones) (Step 1: Woz Clones creating) Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu slash.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack (Clones) (Step 2: Woz slashes) Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu ver 2.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack (Without Clones) - Quiz= * : - Kikai= * : Has two variations. **Woz released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. ***'Parabola antennae': Woz can control the antennae to deliver lightning strikes towards the enemy. **Woz strikes enemy with his Baryon Mechanical Hand, exploding the enemy in process. Full Metal Break Electromagnetic waves.png|Full Metal Break (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Electromagnetic waves spread) Full Metal Break antennae.png|Full Metal Break (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Lightning strike) Kikai Full Metal Break2.png|Full Metal Break (Ver. 2) - Ginga= * : Has two variations: **Rider Kick: Woz teleports himself and the enemy into deep space before delivering a kick with his foot covered in violet, blue, and yellow energy resembling a spiral galaxy. **Rider Shooting: Woz conjuring a galaxy within a certain area to rain fiery meteors down to eliminate his enemies. Chou Ginga Explosion cosmos.png|Chou Ginga Explosion (Kick) (Step 1: Space teleporting) Chou Ginga Explosion kick.png|Chou Ginga Explosion (Kick) (Step 2: Kick) Chou Ginga Explosion Ver2 Step 1.png|Chou Ginga Explosion (Meteor) (Step 1: Galaxy area creating) Chou Ginga Explosion Ver2 Step 2.png|Chou Ginga Explosion (Meteor) (Step 2: Meteor fallen) - GingaWakusei= * : Woz creates constructs resembling the planets in the solar system that then diffuse into multiple energy asteroids that rain down upon any enemy within the area the asteroids hit. Suikinchikamokudotenkai Explosion 1.png|Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai Explosion Explosion (Step 1: Energy planets creation) Suikinchikamokudotenkai Explosion 2.png|Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai Explosion Explosion (Step 2: Asteroid fallen) - GingaTaiyo= * : Woz creates a giant supernova that incinerates everything in sight. Burning Sun Explosion.png|Burning Sun Explosion }} - BeyonDriver+Zikan Despear= : Woz zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu + Ichigeki Kaman 1.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman (Steap 1: Enemy lifting) Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu + Ichigeki Kaman 2.png|Ninja Art: Time Binding Attack/Ichigeki Kaman (Steap 2: Rider Slash) - Kikai= * : Woz captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. Full Metal Break+Bakuretsu DeLance Chain.png|Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance (Step 1: Wrench capturing) Full Metal Break+Bakuretsu DeLance Stabbing.png|Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance (Step 2: Pull back and stabbing) Full Metal Break+Bakuretsu DeLance Effect.png|Full Metal Break/Bakuretsu DeLance (Step 3: Damage effect) }} - Combination Finishers= These are the combination of Ziku-Driver and BeyonDriver finishers. : Geiz creates a ball of orange spiritual energy before throwing it at the enemy, followed by Woz attack the enemy with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode. Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu ver 2.png|(Step 1: Woz Clones creating) Ghost Omega Time Burst v2.png|(Step 2: Geiz's Omega Time Burst) - Shinobi/Geiz= * : Woz attack the enemy with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode, Geiz then performed his Time Burst Rider Kick. Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu clones.png|(Step 1: Woz Clones creating) Ninpow Jikan Shibari no Jutsu slash.png|(Step 2: Woz slashes) Geiz Time Burst special.png|(Step 3: Geiz's Time Burst) }} - Time Mazine= The Time Break/Burst finisher can also works on Time Mazine. : The Time Mazine performs a variation of OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop, with the legs producing the Raptor Edges to deliver a flaming kick to the enemy. Giga Scan Time Break.png|Giga Scan Time Break }} }} References Category:Kamen Rider Finishers